Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - School's Out! The Musical/Transcript
Here's the transcript of the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical. 37 Years ago (After of The opening and movie starts in 37 years in the past. And train is hreading the broken bridge) * Flunky: Oh Flooky! Up ahead! The bridge is out! We don't have much time. * Flooky: Oh, Flunky! Are you sure there's no otherway? * Flunky: I'm a clown. The only thing I'm sure of isthat seltzer is funny. (Sprayed water on himself) Ha ha ha. We don'thave much time. We don't have muchtime. We have to save our son if wewant him to carry on our super hilarious-- * Flooky: And kind of creepy -- * Flunky: Clown heritage! (He open the the door) * Evel Knievel: Hey! This is my bullet! (They take Evel out and put the baby and a picture of them in the bullet) * Baby Flappy: Papa. Mama. (Meanwhile, with the Pixies) * Sanderson: Well, H.P., once again our 37-year anti-fun plan to take over Fairyworld has been thwarted. * H.P.: Yes, Sanderson. It seems that as long as there are Fairies on Earth, we will never get the upper hand. * Sanderson: I can't believe they're making us drive home this time. * Flunky AND Flooky: (Both) Goodbye, Flappy! We love you!!!! (He blast Flappy and the train is almost the bridge) * Flunky and Flooky: Ahhhh! * Flunky: I knew I should have finished law school! (They miss the bridge, and when to another bridge) * Flunky: Didn't see that turn there. * Flooky: Me neither. * Flooky and Flunky: (but then they suddenly realized) OUR BABY!!! * Flooky: I thought you said there was no other way! * Flunky: (incredulous) I'm a CLOWN!!! (Back with the Pixies) * Sanderson: Want to stop for a corn dog? Some nachos? Maybe a slushy? * H.P.: No. What I want is to find an unwitting human pawn. Perhaps a baby. We could take 37 years to mold it into our ultimate weapon. But what are the odds of that? (The Pixies hit by a rocket and their car spins around and the around) * Evel Knievel: Whew! Good thing I was wearing my helmet! Ahhh! (They hit him and flies out) I'm okay. (The Pixies found a Baby Flappy) * Baby Flappy: (giggles) * H.P.: Sanderson? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new 37-year plan... * H.P. and Sanderson: (laugh maniacally) The Last Day of School/ "Kids Just Being Kids" (At the present day, Timmy are waiting for the clock to turn 12) * Timmy: Come on...come on....be 3:00 already! Be the first day of summer already. * A.J.: Timmy, you can't manipulate the fabric of time by staring at the clock. Time bends for no man. * Chester: 'Yeah, it's worth a try. [''glares at the clock] Be the first day of summer already! [the hands of the clock move one minute] I did it! I am the lord of time! (Elsewhere in Fairy World, the fairies are getting ready for the race) * '''Wanda: Oh, hurry up, clock! It's almost summer! * Cosmo: Yay! Summer is the time of year when we get to constantly use our magic and hang with Timmy, Pooh and the others without the annoying interruption of the educational system! (screaming) Come on already! (Elsewhere in Pixie Inc.) * H.P.: Yes. Come on already. It's been 37 years.Now it's time to put our plan into action. And this is the year, finally, all the magic will be ours. In five... * Kids: Four... * Mrs. Turner: Three... * Mr. Turner: Two... * Fairies: One.. (Than clock is trick 3, and Summer is just begin and "Kids Just being Kids" song just started) Timmy The bell rings, school’s gone. Time for 8 straight weeks of summer fun! Chester No shirts! No shoes! * Girls: ''Ew!'' Francis Beatin’ kids up any time I choose. Veronica The beach, The mall! Sanjay Family visit to the Taj Mahal! Timmy You can do the things that your parents forbid * Chester: 'Like streak! 'Timmy Summer’s not a bummer cause we’re-'' 'Kids' ''Kid’s just being kids! * (Instrumental) Cosmo It’s time! It’s here! and Wanda Our very fairy favorite time of year! Wanda No school! Just play! Cosmo Granting wishes the entire day! Wanda Are you really sure that this is allowed? Sanderson We should help them be destructive and loud. Kids Cause we’re kids just being kids! Running wild and running free! Kids just being kids! * Chester: What can I TP?! Kids Kids just being kids! Close your eyes and count to three. and Dad There’s nowhere safe for you and me, With those kids just being kids! (Instrumental) [Mom] My house! My yard! [Sanjay's Stepdad] Who bought these rockets with my credit card?! [Mr. Dinkleberg] My Porsche! [Mrs. Dinkleberg] My word! [Mr. Crocker] It’s not my problem ‘till September third! [The Mayor] My town! * Chompy: Baa! [Mayor] Quite something horrible is going down! [Adults] They can do the things that their parents forbid * Chester: Like streak! [Adults] They’ll kill themselves this summer! Cause they’re kids just being kids! (Instrumental) Kids just being kids! Wrecking things and ruining stuff! Kids just being kids! * Sanderson: Are you sure that this is enough? * Timmy: NO! [Adults] Kids just being kids! Taking risks, we must act tough! And save our kids from all the stuff! Taking risks, we must act tough! And save our kids from all the stuff! With those KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!!! (The "Kids Just being Kids" song ended) Town Meeting/Arrival of the Flappy Bob (At City Hall) * Mr. Crocker: (getting chased by kids) It's not supposed to be my problem until September 3rd! * Mayor: Look at those kids! They're destroying my town. What do you think I should do? * Chompy: Baa. * Mayor: A town meeting...that's a great idea! (Later, all the adults are angry) That your worst idea ever! (Chet Ubetcha comes in) * Chet Ubetcha: [to the kids clinging to his leg] Get off you little, I mean equally sized, the kids off of his leg brats! I'm Chet Ubetcha, and I demand to talk to... I mean blame the Mayor for everything that's happened! (The angry mob starts yelling angrily) * Mayor: Wait! (Exchanges sashes with Chompy) He's the mayor! I'm the goat, see? (Eats a can) I'm eating a tin can. Baa! * Chompy: Baa. * Mr. Turner: How can you just sit there "baaing" when our children are injuring themselves? And, more importantly, our stuff? (a kid breaks his toaster) * Chompy: Baa. * Mrs. Turner: '''I don't speak goat, but I don't like the tone or smell of our new goat mayor! * '''Mr. Crocker: Isn't he technically naked? * Chompy: Baa. (Parents going after the real mayor) * Mayor: What are you coming after me for?!! He's the mayor! Chompy! what are we gonna do?! * ???: STOP?!?! (Flappy Bob comes in) * Adults: Flappy Bob?!?! * Flappy Bob: That's right, floks. It's me, Flappy Bob! Owner, proprietor, and chief operating officer of Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium. (Honks a horn and laughs crazy) self Sorry! Terribly sorry. * Mr. Turner: Flappy bob? I always thought you were a clown! * Flappy Bob: I'm no clown... I'm the guy with the answer to all your summertime problems. (Pulls out a suitcase) Allow me to present... Camp Learn-A-Torium! A brand-new, 24 hours a day, all summer long day-care center and educational camp! * Mr. Turner: We can't put them in the learn-a-torium all summer, can we? * Flappy Bob: Of course you can. With a major credit card. Gary? Betty? (They come out and headed for the pianos And "Get Flappy" song just begin) Bob You’re sitting here complaining. About all that you’ve been through. With a whole summer remaining. You must be asking who... * Gary and Betty: Aaaaahhhhhh… * Bob Can protect your little darlings from the bad things you abhor. Let me tell you Flappy Bob’s the clown you’re looking for. Before they skin their knees... * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they’re black and blue, * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they've caught TB... * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Or keep annoying you! * Gary and Betty: Wooo.... Bob Before they break their necks, * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they break their arms, * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they’re all but wrecks, * Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they do more harm! and Betty Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo! '' ''Flappy is the clown for you! '' ''Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-dee! '' ''He’s is the clown for you and me! '' ''Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-oh! '' ''Flappy is the way to go! Timmy Do you hear what I’m hearing? * -Yes! Timmy No, this can’t be true! * Piglet: It is. Timmy That clown’s about to take summer away from me and you! * -Oh poo. * Francis: No more engine slingshots? * Chester: No more naked runs? Timmy NO! If we don’t act now, we’ll be trapped in Camp Learn-a-Torium! '' ''Before he steals our summer, '' ''Before it’s check and mate, We gotta stop that Flappy Bob '' ''Before it’s way too late! Flappy Bob] Why sit here just complaining? '' ''Why even take the chance? '' ''Leave your kiddies with the chap who wears the polka-dotted pants! '' ''I know that it seems harsh. * Kids: It is! Bob And a little bit unfair, * Kids: You’re right! Bob But someone’s got to be there '' ''When you know you can’t be there. * Dad: Or don’t wanna be! Bob It might be a tad expensive But let me ask of you: '' ''Won’t it cost more down the line '' ''If the cops are blaming you? '' ''For the injuries incurred '' ''As your children wreak the town? '' ''You can learn to love your cellmate Or just learn to love this clown! Get Flappy! * Gary, Betty and Adults: Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo! Flappy is the clown for you! Bob Get Flappy! * Gary, Betty and Adults: Flap, flap, flap, flap flappity dee! He’s the clown for you and me! Bob, Gary, Betty and Adults GET FLAPPY! (Get Flappy" song ended) * - Who is Flappy Bob? * Timmy: He's a former clown who wants to make us do boring stuff like homework and eat broccoli. * Tigger: Yuck! Tiggers don't like Broccoli! * -This is unbelievable! We already had to deal with school. * -No way I'm going to summer school. * -And the such hideous uniform * -Come on guys. It's summer. It's not like they are going to send everyone to this boring summer camp. * Pooh: Um, guys. I think we had some small problems. (They saw Chet Ubectha on TV) * Chet Ubectha: You heard it here first, folks. This is Chet Ubetcha saying that starting tomorrow, every kid in Dimmsdale is to report to Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-A-Torium for the rest of the summer! (Laughing) I mean, for their own good. * Kids: No! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * * * Flappy Bob: (laughs crazy) Ahem. Sorry. Sorry. Camp Learn-A-Torium/ Pixies Appeared/ "Adults Ruined Everything" Edit (The next day, parents started putting kids in Camp Learn-A-Torium even the Turners puts Pooh, Timmy, and all their friends here) * Mrs. Turner: Wow. For a second there, I thought the kids and their friends might not enjoy spending the summer at Camp Learn-A-Torium. And then I thought, "Who cares'? * Mr. Turner: Right! I'll bet the kids will have a great time! And if they don't, who cares? * Mr. and Mrs. Turner: (tears thier clothes off into thier swimwear) Yippee! (Realized that Dad is wearing a dress, tries again into trunks) Yay! (drove off) * Flappy Bob: Have a nice summer. (The camp turned into a prison) * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (Everyone was changed into over-protective clothes and in a over-protective playground) * Gary: Everything looks safe and sound. I'll get the padded encyclopedias. * Betty: I'll get the broccoli and the funnel! * Timmy: I can't take spending a whole summer here. I've only been here 5 minutes, and I'm ready to pull my hair out! (tears some of his hair out) * Cosmo: Well, don't give it to me. I'll just cough it back up. (spits out hairball) * -Gross. * -At least it can't get any worse. (Than the Pixies comes in) * All: Gasps * Cosmo and Wanda: Gasps PIXIES!! * Piglet: (hid behind Pooh) Oh, no! It's the Pixies! They're back! * Timmy: What do you cone domes want? It's already boring enough around here! (Cosmo spits out another hairball) * Tigger: Yeah bronos, haven't you suffer enough humiliation after the first 2 times we beat you? * Rabbit: That's right! * H.P.: Oh! Hi, guys. Don't mind us, we're just enjoying the show. * Sanderson: Your misery is like going to the movies for us. Want some popcorn? * H.P.: It's unsalted and unbuttered, right? * Sanderson: And unpopped! * H.P.: You know, Turner. All your misery has one common denominator...adults. * -What are you talking about? * Timmy: Yeah, What do you mean adults? (Adults Ruined Everything started to play) H.P. Who shuts the mall down early? * Pooh: Adults. Sanderson Who wants you in by dark? * -Adults. Timmy YEAH! Who gets all mad and surly When we make a smart remark? Who do we have to hide from, from Dimmsdale to old Beijing? Their taking away our summer, Adults ruin everything! Adults ruin everything! With all their rules and laws! Adults ruin everything! We must fight back because, Kids: Adults ruin everything! Time and time again! Adults ruin everything! Trust no one over 10! * - So how do we make this better? McBadbat I’d feed the whole world ice cream! Veronica I’d super size the mall! A.J. I’d melt stuff with my heat beam! H.P Too bad it’s not your call. Timmy But I’ve got two magic fairies! Cosmo Wands waiting to be twirled! Timmy Adults can’t ruin everything if us kids ran the world! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy But kids would run things right! All A''dults ruin everything!'' Timmy But we know we can fight! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy That’s how this day unfurled! But that won’t happen if I wish that Kids could rule the world! * (Instrumental) All Kids Adults ruin everything! Timmy But Kids would run things right! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy But we know we can fight! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy That’s how this day unfurled! But that won’t happen if I wish that Kids would rule the world! [] Who gets to set the curfews? Kids Kids! [] Who gets to make the laws? Kids Kids! Timmy There’s one adult left we all trust and his name is Santa Claus! Kids Kids! [] Who gets to run the country? Kids Kids! [] Who gets to say what’s cool? Kids Kids! Timmy How can I put it bluntly? Kids Kids! Timmy Now it’s kids who rule! All Adults ruin everything! Now it’s kids who rule! (The "Adults ruin everything" song ended) Kids Taking Over/Appearances of the Shadow Man and The Dazzlings/ "We're Pixies" Edit (At Flappy Bob's, Bob, Gary and Betty sees kids having fun and taking over) * Gary: This is scary. Kids are ruling the earth. Hold me! * Betty: But I don't like you like that! (runs away) * Gary: But I need to be held! (Runs after her) * Flappy Bob: No. she doesn't like you like that. (Runs after them) (Then the Pixies appeared) * Sanderson: Phase two is complete, H.P. * H.P.: It's almost as though we're finally unstoppable, Sanderson. * ???: And soon will be. * (The Shadow Man came in) * Dr. Facilier: 'Gentleman! "''Oh, shull-taá?" * '''H.P: And my I ask, who are you? * Dr. Facillier: (to H.P) A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. * * H.P: Please to meet you, I'm Head Pixie, but you can called me "H.P" for short. * Sanderson: And I'm Sanderson. * * Dr. Facillier: So, do we have a deal? * H.P.: Deal. * -So, how did you get from rock bottom to almost ruling the world? * H.P: Well, it's hard to explain it. * Sanderson: Must we break it down for him? * H.P.: Yes. break it down. It would be criminal if you didn't. * (The "We're Pixies" song just begin) [Sanderson] Yeah! We’re pixies! Yeah! We’re pixies! We’re pixies! Check out our mad, wicked mixies! We’ve got square heads, Big pointy caps, Clean out your ears and Hear my rap! Yo HP, YO! You in charge! H.P I may be small, But my goals are large! And I’m not a hater, But I must cater, For my mission, my ambition To be the world's administrator. Sanderson I''’m Sanderson and I’m anti-fun.'' And all those fairies. Can bite my bun Cause my boss HP, We’re gonna be The big time rulers! H.P You got that, G! Both We’re pixies! We're pixies! And since the 1960s. We’ve raised that clown to be our tool. To beat the fairies so we can rule! Both We’re pixies! We’re pixies! H.P I can't help but feel confixies! It's going just as we predixies. Sanderson You can't stop now, the time is near; When Fairy World, and this world here, Are ruled by us, Both By us you hear? By Pixies! We're Pixies! Strong like Bill Bixby! We’re Pixies! Yeah, We’re Pixies. Yeah, We’re Pixies. Just Pixies! Pixies! ("We're Pixies" song ended) Ten and in Charge (The Next day at the Turner's House) * Timmy: Awesome! Kids rule and adults are powerless. * -It's like a dream coming true. * Vvette Ubectcha: (on TV) I'm Vvette Ubetcha with the news. This fall is all about chocolate, and homework has been officially declared super yucky. * Timmy: (checks is watch) Which means I guess it's time for me to go to work! * Tigger: Say, where do you work, anyway? (The white house appeared in his treehouse) * Otis: The white house? * Timmy: Wait a minute. I'm the president of Kid World? * Tigger: Reallly? You don't say? * Cosmo: Well, everywhere but Florida! They're still voting! * Timmy: And since rest you guys didn't had a job jet, I'll let you guys be secretaries! * -Wow! Thanks, Timmy! * -This going to be fun. * Rabbit: And don't worry, Timmy. We'll be the best secretaries, that you never ha- (He looks a Tigger) I'll make sure you get a protect, that you need. * Wanda: Don't get too cocky, Timmy! Being the president is a big job! * Timmy: Big job, schmig job. * -He's the president. * Timmy: Yeah. It's not like I have to answer to anybody. (Reporters shouting at once) * Boy Reporter: Who do you like better? (Points to two girls) Her or her? * Boy in the back: Hey. hey. I can't see! * Timmy: What do I do? what do I do? * Wanda: Whatever you want. you're in charge! * Timmy: I'm in charge. * (The song "Ten and In Charge" starts to play) Timmy That Kids had no power had to correct. We kids are the boss now. And you can expect. That things'll be different with me at the wheel. I'm ten and in charge now And here's what I feel. * -So how do you feel? Timmy I made a place that the kids are now running! The view from my tree house is really quite stunning! H.P Our plan, look, it's working! Sanderson We're really quite cunning! H.P To Jorgen von Strangle we go! Sanderson Nice hat! Timmy It's candy for breakfast and ice cream for lunch. It's candy for dinner and I've got a hunch. That's it's dandy we run things, don't act like a mob. There's plenty to do. And we've all got a job. * -Like what? Timmy (to Tootie) You get to be the police chief! Tootie Can I flash the big red light? * -Fine. Timmy (To Chester) You go to the Learn-a-torium and break everything in sight! * Chester: At last! Timmy (To AJ) You two get to lead my armies All over the map! -Yes sir! Timmy (To Wanda) You clean my room (To Cosmo) and you wash my clothes while I stay here and nap! (At Fairly World) & Sanderson We're pixies, we're pixies Check out our mad wicked mixies Have you checked out the planet? We know you didn't plan it, ...but the kids have the power And the fairies Jorgen: Dang-nammit! & Sanderson We're pixies, we're pixies And we're about to affix these Notice of eviction! Jorgen: Earth is my jurisdiction! & Sanderson The power balance needs a' fixin' like a magical prediction! H.P We’re pixies, we’re pixies! And if you open "Da Rules", see in section F, [] Subsection O, Facilier Amendment I, H.P A loophole, Yo... Sanderson If pixies, yes, pixies Are the last magic creatures on earth, G! When the kids have too much power And the fairies get retired Then we pixies, Can grant wishes, And make the whole world What we desire! Timmy Everything's going tremendous. I finally have the reins. Trixie's bringing me pizza and Crocker is in chains... * Crocker: (screams) Timmy Mom and Dad have homework and Vicky baby-sits I make the rules and I call the shots Wanda And you know, I must admit... Wow, Things are running quite smoothly! With kids, there are no wars! Cosmo Yeah but I don't think it's groovy, That we're stuck with all the chores! Timmy How can you be dissapproving, this gets better by the hour! No worries, no strife. Baby, this is the life!!! * Jorgen: (Comes in a takes Cosmo and Wanda) You have too much power! (The song "Ten and In Charge" ended) * Timmy: Uh-oh! * - * - * Pooh: Oh, bother! "The Jorgen Polka"/The Villains Appearances/"Where is the Fun?" (At the meeting hall in Fairy World, all the fairies are being brought back) * Cosmo: Let us go! Timmy needs us! * Jorgen: No, he does not. Nor does any other child! According to Da Rules, fairies can only be assigned to children in need! * Wanda: But there are extenuating circumstances! * Cosmo: I know this is probably a bad time, but what does "extenuating" mean? * Jorgen: Oh, I am sorry. here is what it means! (blasted Cosmo and Wanda) * Comso: I'd rather learn by phonics. * Jorgen: I know you're upset, and also on fire, but let me explain something to you: (Polka started to playing, and The Song "The Jorgen Polka" started the play) Jorgen With my muscles! I will tussles! With all those who dare discusses. A clear and present threat-sles to my authority. With my knuckles! You will buckles! Like a chicken you will cluck-les! For I so do love Da Rules And I know Da Rules love me! You will learn to fear my mighty fist! If my song won't help you get the gist! And though you fools might disagree! But you will all answer to me! With this polka! I won't joke-a! But first this frappe mocha! (mm) I was shocked when I awoke-a! To a world where kids all ruled! With my bi-ceps! I must try-ceps! To see the kids are now denied-ceps! The magic we'll supplied-ceps! For your jobs must be retooled! Oh, I love to get to draw the line! And you morons make me all the time! For the rules are very clear! And now the time is here! For me to... Jorgen ...pull back the fairies! & Sanderson Pull 'em back. (3x) Jorgen Bring them all home one by one! Pull back the fairies! [] Pull 'em back. (3x) Jorgen Now that my mocha is done! Pull back the fairies! & Sanderson Pull 'em back. (3x) Jorgen Now that kids have the reins! Now we're pulling, pulling, pulling, back the fairies! So I can bring them pain! (Song ends. In a prison, Cosmo and Wanda are chained to a wall) * Wanda: Oh, no! we're in a fairy dungeon! * Cosmo: Well, nothing left to do now except some pull-ups! (does some pull-ups). Whew! Now what you wanna do? (Back the villains) (Back at Timmy's Treehouse) * Timmy: Okay... Cosmo and Wanda might be gone. But everything's great! After all! I'm the president! And I get all these free pens! * Piglet: I getting worried about this, Pooh. * Eeyore: Could be worse. (Flappy Bob comes in angry) * Timmy: YOU!!! * Eeyore: See? * Flappy Bob: That's right, "President Turner"! (makes a balloon animal) Ah, circus peanuts! That's right. it's me! Did you really think you'd be able to get away with sending your kid armies to destroy Camp Learnatorium? * - Yeah! That's why we tore it down! * Timmy: And here's a commemorative pen from the bill I signed endorsing the action. * Flappy Bob: Hey, thanks - oh, darn it! That place was great! * Timmy: Dude! that place was lame! * -That was the most boring place I have ever been to. * Flappy Bob: (Gasping) it can't be lame. (Pulls out a tiny tricyle) Everything I knew about fun went into that place. (Juggles pins and goes through a flaming hoop) Oh, confetti! Sorry about that. * Timmy: No! No! that was fun! * -That was halarious * -You should do more stuff like that! * Flappy Bob: I was taught that boring was fun, that dull was fun. * Timmy: Who would tell you that dull and boring was fun? (The Pixies comes in) * Tigger: Goodness greatches! It's the Pixies again! * HP: Hello, son. * All: SON?!?! * Timmy: What the heck is going on here? * H.P: (pulls up a slide projector) Since the days we found him in the untamed wilds of Kansas, we have been secretly watching over Flappy Bob. (scene at a orphanage) Wether he was a baby... (Scene at a woman's house) Or as a young man. We always made sure we delivered our special brand of care-giving to see that Flappy was taken care of even if he didn't know how. (Scene where Flappy just graduated) We made sure he had everything he needed to live our-- I mean, his dream. (gives him a suitcase of money and blueprints) * Flappy Bob (Past): Learn-a-Torium (Montage ends) * H.P.: A 37-year-long dream you destroyed, Turner! * ???: And because of you and your friends, he'll never get his dream come true ever again. * - What, who said that? * Adagio Dazzle: '''That'll be me! * '''All: THE DAZZLINGS!!! * -Missed us? * -What are you guys doing here? * -Oh, we don't want you guys intrefer his dreams. * Tigger: '''Oh yeah, say who? * '''Dr. Facilier: Why we said so course, Tigger. * All: '''Gasp * -Shadow Man! * -So, Flappy Bob, who are you going to beileve, us who gave you everything you wanted or the people who destroyed your dream. * '''Flappy Bob: Yeah, he did destroy my dream! So, who are you, anyway? Long-lost cousins? Distant uncles? What? And what's with the floating? * H.P.: We have that kind of money. * Sanderson: Walking is for poor people. * Dr. Faclier: Think of them as your godparents. * Tigger: Godparents? (mutters gibberish and gasps) What? * Piglet: What!?!? * Pooh: What!?!? * Rabbit: What!?!? * Eeyore: Huh!?!? * * Timmy: Oh no! That means they can grant a wish! * H.P: Godparents with the money to give you anything you want! If you just sign here. (pulls out a contract) As part of the contract, you get to make the world exactly the way you want to, All we want in return are certain merchandising rights, a few royalties, and absolute control of fairy world. * -''' (to others) Capture Pooh and his pals. * '''Dr. Faciler: So, do we have a deal? * Timmy: Oh, my gosh! I know what they're up to! * - If he signed that contract, not only will the pixies take over the world, but will be sent to Bowser. * Timmy: No! You have to listen to us! I know they're the guys who've given you everything you've ever wanted and I'm just the guy who destroyed your lifelong dream, but you have to listen to me! * Pig: Wow, you really messed that up. * Timmy: But I gave you the pen. * Flappy Bob: Forget it, kid. I know who my friends are, and I'm signing that contract! * Timmy: Wait! (Where is the fun started to play) Timmy Hey Flappy Bob, Can't you see what they've done? They needed a pawn and clearly you were the one They took away your clowny clothes your floppy shoes and big red nose Just look around how could you say this is fun? * (Instrumental) Timmy Since you were born, they decided your fate. From the style of your car down to the food that you ate. I know it seems they gave a lot. But I'm telling you it's part of a plot. A plot that you can stop. Stop it before it's too late. Pixie & Sanderson Hey Flappy Bob You hear what he been spreading? The lies that he been telling I know where this is heading Toward turning you against us To resent us And present us And suggest who are the villains Yeah, don't you be forgetting It was you, Flappy Bob Yeah, you were the one We protected And respected As though you were our son And now you're in the middle You can fiddle with this riddle Or you can sign this deal and trust us That your wishes will be done! Timmy Where is the fun? Bob Who should I turn to? Pixies Where is the fun? Bob How can I learn who? Timmy Who is the one? Bob The one I can trust to tell me what's fun. Timmy Where is the fun? Bob Why should I trust you? Pixies He was the one Bob You were the one who wanted to shun everything I always thought fun. Timmy Hey Flappy Bob Can't you see in your heart there's a role you play and dude this just ain't the right part I know my actions weren't ideal but how your clowny parents feel About the path you chose, whether or not it was smart? Where is the fun? Bob Who should I turn to? Pixies Where is the fun? Bob How can I learn who? Timmy Who is the one? Bob The one I can trust to tell me what's fun? Timmy Where is the fun? Bob I'm so conflicted Pixies But he was the one Bob The one who restricted Pixies Your vision of fun Bob And with this pen I'll sign by line item 1 Timmy NO! Bob Maybe you're right, it could be a giant mistake * Pixies: Laughs Bob But changing my life, sir, I'm not ready to take This nose, pants, hair, and shoes they're all my past and now I choose To wish for a world A world that fits all my views A world where I'm safe * Pixies: It's over, Turner, you lose! * Timmy: Nooooooo!!! (The song ended) * Flappy Bob: Thanks for the pen. (Soon the world began to change into Flappy Bob's dream) * Timmy: Oh, no! And where's Pooh and the others?! (Mr. and Mrs. Turner comes out singing) * Mr. Turner: I'm happy peppy dad! * Mrs. Turner: I'm happy peppy mom! (Timmy started to panic) "Floating with You"/ Fairy World turns into Pixie World/"Friends On The Other Side"/Cosmo's Ultimate Sacrifice Edit (At the Fairy World Prison, Jorgen was questioning Wanda) * Jorgen: Don't make this any more painful than it has to be. * Wanda: Isn't there supposed to be a good cop and a bad cop? * Jorgen: We had some cutbacks. Now... do you want to stay in Fairy Jail for the rest of your fairy life? or do you want to blame Cosmo? * Wanda: No! * Jorgen: (turns to Good Cop) Please? * Wanda: No! * Jorgen: (turns to Bad Cop) Ok. good cop over. Blame Cosmo! * Wanda: Blame Cosmo? ("Floating With You" song just started to play) Wanda I was lost Till he found me And although he confounds me By his crown Is where I know I should be Yes, I know he's a moron With a brain made of boron And yet I'm drawn to him magically And through every moment of turmoil And moment of pain Through all of our misadventures One thing remains Facing pixies, bullies, and jar-heads I'll never be blue As long as I'm floating With you Cosmo I saw her and no other I still lived with my mother When I spotted her swirly pink hair Though my shoes smell like tar pits And I don't wash my armpits I like monkeys too much, But I know she doesn't care And I know that I'm forgetful I know I'm dim And even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim I know it doesn't matter If I can't count to two, As long as I'm floating with you * (Instrumental) Both Even though we're in deep here And they might make us sleep here Here with you, dear, is Where we both make our stand Wanda I am braced for attack and Cosmo Knowing she has my back end Both All I need is her hand in my hand Wanda Baby, I know I can be nagging Cosmo I know you're naggy, too Wanda I know that I'm demanding Cosmo (Oh, man is that true!) But one thing I'm understanding Both No matter what we go through I'd rather go through it I know I'll get through it If I'm floating through it With you (Song ends) * Cosmo: You really are kind of naggy. * Wanda: Did you get the handcuff key? * Cosmo: Yep! Operation: Distract Jorgen with a stupid gooey love song works every time! * Jorgen: (crying) "I was her and on other?"Oh, and that part with the fingerprints! Fingers aren't shaped like that - it was love! * Wanda: Come on. we've got to get down to earth! (But the villains see them making a run for it) * Sanderson: Well, HP, Now that Flappy has given us total control over Fairy World. * Dr Facilier: And Bowers had finally had Pooh Bear right in his hands. * * Sanderson: Anyway, what do you want to do with it? * H.P.: I'm thinking dull and gray. * Sanderson: I was thinking gray and dull, but that's why you're the boss. * -Maybe, Shadow Man can help you guys this change, he's a greatest magical villain we ever know. * H.P.: Well, how he can help us, he's just a Doctor. * Sanderson: 'Yeah, Doctors can't help someone that a place or world to change- * ("''Friends On The Other Side" ''started to play) ['Dr. Facilier] Don't you disrespect me, the Pixies Don't you derogate or deride I can help you to get what you want Cause' I got friends on the other side [Ghost Voices] (He's got friends on the other side) * Sanderson: 'Who was those people? ['Dr. Facilier] (That's an echo Sanderson)'' Just a little something we have here in Master of Evil'' A little parlor trick. Don't worry. Sit down at my table Put your minds at ease If you relax it'll enable me to do Anything I please I can read your future can change it 'round some, too I'll look deep into your heart and soul Dr. Facilier: You do have a soul, don't you, Head Pixie? * H.P: Well... [Dr. Facilier] Make your wildest dreams come true '' ''I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,I got things I ain't even tried And I got friends on the other side [Ghost Voices] He's got friends on the other side [Dr. Facilier] The cards, the cards, the cards will tell The past, the present, and the future as well The cards, the cards, just take three Take a little trip into your future with me [Dr. Facilier] Now you two, my friends, had bad streak, try to take over Fairly World like always wanted I'm a one of that stuff, on my mother's side * Sanderson: 'Really? * -Oh, yeah! ['Dr. Facilier] Well, if you want to the world like you wanted, you need a doctor to do it, like me * Sanderson: 'You can really do it? '' ['Dr. Facilier]'' Yes. All you had to s''hake my hand, c'mon on boys Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand'' * H.P.: Do it. (he shake his hand) [Dr. Facilier] Yes... Are you ready? [Ghost Voices] Are you ready? [Dr. Facilier] Are you ready? Transformation Central [Ghost Voices] Transformation Central [Dr. Facilier] Reformation Central [Ghost Voices] Reformation central! [Dr. Facilier] Transmogrification Central * (Than Fairy World started change into another Pixie World) [Dr. Facilier] Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, You're changing all right I hope you're satisfied But if you ain't, don't blame me You can blame my friends on the other side Ha, ha, ha [Ghost Voices] You got what you wanted But you lost what you had (Ohh...Hush!) ("Friends On The Other Side" ''Ended) * '''Cosmo:' AAAH! Pixie magic!! It's sucking away all the fun! (The rainbow bridge started to fade) * Wanda: Oh! We're never gonna make it! * Cosmo: There's still enough pretty color left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge. Wow! There wasn't a manly word in that sentence. * Wanda: We need a magic wand. * Bixie: Oh, no! Pixie magic! (Gasping) I still have my wand. maybe I can stop this! (Cosmo takes his wand) Aah! No! (changes into a business suit) * Comso: (kisses Wanda) * Wanda: Oh, Cosmo. * Cosmo: (throws her onto the bridge) GO! Aah! (changes into a business suit) Wanda! * Wanda: (sliding down) Cosmo! Whee! Cosmo! (the bridge vanishes) I got to find Pooh and the others And.. I am not naggy! The Search of Pooh and Timmy/"Un-Fundamentals" Edit (In a new version of Pixie-ized version of Fairy World) * Binky: This stinks! We can't float! we can't do magic. And this suit! I can't wear gray. I'm a fairy! (pulls out his phone) * Girl Fairy: Binky, no! * Binky: (become colorful) Look at me! I'm colorful! Colorful! (2 big pixies showed up) Aah! (Them made him in his business clothes again and put shackles on his knees) (Un-fundamentals starts to play) Cosmo This used to be a fun place But now we wear a sad face Since pixies have all replaced The way that things are done Jorgen There's no more granting wishes You can't turn into fishes Now pipe down do the dishes Come on now everyone & other fairies These are the unfundamentals For us fairy godparent-als Who are now devoid of wishing And of mirth We're certifiably de-mental Cause these unfundamentals'' Make being fairies about as fun As giving birth '''Cosmo I'll bet it's even worse Down there on Earth! * Wanda: Timmy? Tino? Pooh? Twilight? Timmy? Bob All the arcades now close at three The trampolines are bouncy free And there's a pad on every knee Everything's fine, far as I see But I can't help but think out loud The things those kids had said somehow My mom and dad would not be proud Of the path I’ve taken in life Have I been wrong? Have I been used? Should I embrace my nose and shoes; Accept these gifts I once refused? Peppy Gary and Betty I'm happy, peppy-'' * '''Flappy Bob:' NOT NOW! Timmy Our heads must be protected Our bodies disinfected This is just as I suspected What would happen if this world was ruled with... Chester A.J. and Sanjay ...unfundamentals Surely all you parentals Must see how devoid of fun This truly, truly is Turner But all these unfundamentals Seem quite instrumental To keep all of you rowdy Kids in line If you need us, we'll be playing The back nine (The Song Ended) * H.P.: Well, guys. We've done it. One of our 37-year plans has finally given us control over all the magic. * Sanderson: Yes, HP. If this place were any less fun, it would need a librarian. * -And finally Pooh and his so called friends are finally ours. (The villains laughed) * Flappy Bob: Well, floppy shoes, big red nose, I guess this is good-bye. (as he was about to throw them in the furnace he heard the villains laughing) Hey, my floating rich friends. * HP: Just think, all we had to do to beat our fairy enemies was rip a clown child away from his super-hilarious destiny and convince him that fun wasn't fun and that boring was fun. * * Sanderson: You'd have to be a clown to fall for that. * HP: A really dumb clown. (The villains continued to laugh) * Flappy Bob: Those guys was right.They were using me. I'll show them who's a dumb clown! (puts on nose) * (At the Learn-a torium) * Timmy: Uch. I'm gonna have to do this by myself. (Wanda and others Appears) * Wanda: Timmy! it's horrible! Pixies have taken control of Fairy World! * Timmy: Wanda and Pooh! Wow! For a quarter of a second there, I thought I was in big trouble. (2 Pixie guards started scanning the area) * Wanda: They're not letting us do anything fun! * Timmy: I know. let's make it go away. I wish the world was back to normal! * Wanda: (makes the wish but it fails) Oh no! * - What happened? * Wanda: Because of that pixie contract, there's nothing I can do to break the wish. * Flappy Bob: I don't know you just said that. But with the right amount of fun, anything's possible. * All: Flappy bob? * Flappy Bob: That's right. Flappy bob. Ha ha ha ha! clown! (hits Timmy with a pie, a rubber chicken, sprinkle streamers, and sprayed water at him) I was a clown at birth, but those two rich guys raised me to be a boring businessman. And if there's one thing boring businessmen know, it's how to find a loophole. (Points to the loophole) * Timmy: Oh. oh, that's good! * -That can actually work. * Flappy Bob: You guys get those cone domes down here, and I'll do the rest. * Timmy: And there's only one way to do that. Let's get fun. * Flappy Bob: I like fun! I'm all about the fun now! (hits Timmy with a pie, a rubber chicken, sprinkle streamers, and sprayed water at him again) * * Piglet: I just remember. I having a very important appointment. (weigh laugh) Under my bed. * Tigger: Put, Piglet. Rainbow Dash's right, we're gotta defeat Shadow Man and the Dazzlings. * Piglet: Why? * Rabbit: Because, if we didn't, we'll be sent to bowser. * Tigger: Uh, come on, Piglet, bucker buddy. This showdown won't be so bad. * Piglet: Won't be so bad? You hear what Wanda said, we can't break pixie contract- * Piglet: It's a play about when we defeated them and save the FairlyWorld in the end? (Christoper Robin makes a cameo appearance) * Christoper Robin: As a matter of fact, there is. * Piglet: Well if you're sure, ok. (nervously) "The Reprise Remix Mealdy"/Final Battle: Good V. Evil/ "Welcome to the Show" Edit (A mixture of music began to play starting with Kids just begin kids) Timmy Hey Flappy Bob can't you see what they've done Bob It might reek now but it can all be undone Timmy So grab your kites and water gun [Sanjay] My bike! [A.J.] My clones! [Chester] This big sticky bun! [Timmy] It's not a crime To have your time in the sun [Happy Peppy Gary and Betty] Kids just being kids Acting up and eating dirt Kids just being kids They could all get hurt! [Kids] Kids just being kids! [Timmy] To keep those goons off all our butts We'll get this town out of its rut... [Kids & Timmy] By us kids just being kids [Head Pixie & Sanderson] Yo. We're pixies. We're pixies. We firmly rule all the tricks, see? [H.P.] The time has come The deal's gone through [Sanderson] There's fun? Stay there We'll come to you [H.P. & Sanderson] We're pixies. We're pixies This is how we get our kicksies [H.P.] Our plan has worked, and they have lost [Sanderson] Let's ping on down and show who's the boss [H.P. & Sanderson] The pixies. The pixies. The pixies... [Timmy] You two shout real loudly [Flappy Bob] It's your turn now to roar [Timmy] You get to parade proudly With this drum and bugle corp. You find the kids and rile them I'll give them what they need [Flappy Bob] How? [Timmy] Internet! [Flappy Bob] With this much fun those coneheads Should be here at break neck speed [Timmy & Kids] Adults ruin everything [Timmy] At least that's what I thought [Flappy Bob] You kids ruined everything That's the lie I bought [Timmy & Flappy Bob] But someone else was pulling strings As far as we could tell [Flappy Bob] But you and me can set us free [Timmy & Flappy Bob] Everything is swell! * ???: So you try to escape my jail cell? * (Then the Pixies comes) * Sanderson: That's quite enough, flappy. * Flappy Bob: You lied to me.You lied to me for 37 years.You tricked me and kept me from being the super-hilarious-- if not somewhat creepy-- clown I was destined to be! * HP: Yes. yes, we did. * Sanderson: Duh. (pulls out the contract) But we have an ironclad contract. * Flappy Bob: Oh, I agree. Every word in this contract is totally binding, which is why I like to turn your attention..to this. * HP: In return for making the world what you want, yadda yadda yadda...Pixies get the power, Pooh and his friends are prisoners to Bowser, yadda yadda, Earth will be safe and fun... * HP and Sanderson: As defined by Flappy Bob. * Flappy Bob: And guess what I define as fun now? Everything being exactly the way it's supposed to be! * Sanderson: Oh, smoof. * Timmy: You know, you probably shouldn't have sent him to law school. * HP: You might have thwarted us this time, Turner, but mark my words: Our next 37-year plan will not fail. When you're 47, you'll pay. (HP tears up the contract and the Earth and Fairy World returned to normal) (Back in Fairy World, Cosmo and Jorgen are back in there regular clothes) * Cosmo: Ah! My stupid pointy hat! It's a crown again! And still not a manly word to be found. (Jorgen punches him through the ground) Wow. that was extenuatingly manly. A Happy Clown Renuion/ "Kids Just Being Kids (Reprise)"/The Ending SceneEdit * Timmy: Way to go, flappy. you did it! You brought fun back to Dimmsdale. * - Hey Flappy, aren't you happy everything is fun again? * Flappy Bob: Yeah. I just wish my clown mother and clown father were here to see this. * Timmy: I'm sure wherever they are, they're proud. * ???: We're so proud! * All: Huh? (A pink clown car pulled and revealed Flappy's Parents) * Flunky and Flooky: We've been looking everywhere for you. * Flunky: Except, well, this spot right here! We looked everywhere there could be clowns: Fast food restaurants,the circus, that hotel we found in Vegas. We spent a lot of time in Vegas. * Flooky: 36 Years! * Flunky: They comped our room! We even checked the u.s. congress. It was full of clowns, but none of them were fun! * Flappy Bob: Mom! Dad! (They threw pies at each other and hugged) * Flunky: And we'll never lose you again. But if we do, let's all agree to meet in Vegas! * - How did they know that Flappy was in Dimmsdale? (Turns out the clown car was Wanda) * Piglet: Wanda?!? * Timmy: You found his parents for him? * Wanda: Hey, he said he wanted everything the way it should be. Well, pixies aren't the only ones who can exploit a loophole, you know. (Cosmo appears) Cosmo! * Cosmo: Here's your wand back. Oh, you saved the day and the fun, which is weird, because normally you're the one killing it. * Wanda: Stop it, Cosmo! * Cosmo: See? * -I just love a happy ending. * -You said it, Abby. * T'immy:' And best of all, with the villains defeated and Flappy Bob on the path to fun, that means no more Camp Learn-a-Torium, right? * -Right! (At Gary and Betty's Learn-A-Torium) * Gary: Hey there, special guests, welcome to Gary and Betty's Learn-a-Torium! * Betty: You're going to have the most fun-du-cational, edu-ca-riffic summer of your lives! * Pooh: Oh bother. * Timmy: Uh, guys? fun time? * Cosmo and Wanda: Fun time! * Cosmo: Uh, this is fun. I'll handle it. (Pulls up a stage) * Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! (Kids Just Being Kids Reprise started to play) [Gary] My ears! [Betty] My heart! [Gary] Something’s tearing Our whole world apart [Cosmo] Have wish! [Wanda] We'll grant! [Cosmo & Wanda] There's nothing boring That we can't enchant! [Head Pixie] My legs [Sanderson] We should have known [H.P.] They made us pedal all the way home [Timmy] Doing all the things we thought they'd forbid [Chester] Like streak! [Timmy] The summer's really funner If we're kids just being kids [Kids, Cosmo and Wanda] Kids just being kids Running wild and running free Kids just being kids I think we all agree Kids just being kids Close your eyes and count to 3 [Mom & Dad] With some control parentally [Timmy & Flappy Bob] Anywhere's the place to be [All] My friends and family next to me With those/us kids just being... KIDS JUST BEING KIDS! * H.P.: Maybe we should try a six-week plan, next time. (THE END)Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts Remakes Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes